randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Of History 19
Epic Rap Battles Of History 19 is the nineteenth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History. It pits the king of rock, Elvis Presley against the king of pop, Michael Jackson. Cast Bentley Green as Young Michael Jackson Epic Lloyd as Elvis Presley Nice Peter as Adult Michael Jackson Lyrics Young Michael Jackson: Ooooh Elvis Presley as i live and breath, you stole rock and roll, gave us rockabilly cheese. You dance like an epeliptic, nothing but left feet. I've seen every record you set, man i beat it. Here's a tip, don't swallow a bucket of drugs. So you won't die on the toilet, dropping hunks of Burning Love. I'm bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal. Better face up. Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up. Watch me moonwalk, and I step on your blue suede. Even in death, I go platinum on blue-ray. Spitting out hits since I was six years old. I'm the king of pop, your the king of jellyrolls. Young Elvis Presley: Well I died on the shitter, but I don't give crap. You ain't got half the badass battle raps that i have. I got one for your monkey, and two for your clothes. Three for your family, and four for your nose. You better surrender, talkin'bout them ABC's. Cause all you wanna do is to teach kids the birds and the bees. This is the big time Jacko. No dress rehersal. I'll light you up, like your hair in a Pepsi commercial. I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it. I stole from black culture, why are you offended? Your daddy beat gold records out of you, like alchemy. Don't make me spank you, and dangle your ass over a balcony. Adult Michael Jackson: Oooh! It's about time for a Thriller. Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla. I'm going off the wall, won't stop til I get enough. Whopping you big fat ass, with my shiny glove. How you gonna talk about the birds and bees? When you met your own wife, when she was only 14. Then you made one daughter, and she came to me. Took her to my Neverland Ranch, to Hee Hee! You should've stayed in the Army dude, Shamone!! Even Tito looks better then you. I'm sing Ahh, you're singing dont be cruel. There's only one crown baby, so let the one king rule!! Adult Elvis Presley: You're a creeper dude, you like to grab your own wanger. I only let you marry my daughter, cause I knew you'd never bang. You think you're tough? Man, you look like Tootie. I was badder then you, in my Blue Hawian movie. You lost your damn mind, that's why they cast you The Wiz. You're like a sad white woman, who never got to be a kid. I'm out, before you try to hold me and free your willy. Later weirdo, Elvis is leaving the building. WHO WON?? WHO'S NEXT?? YOU DECIDE!!!